Coast to Coast part 2
by Bard15
Summary: The case is over and the LA team flies home, leaving Deeks in DC to go through FLETC training. But are things ever that simple with our detective. This is going to be an ongoing drabble, short story series about Deeks time in DC.
1. Chapter 1

Coast to Coast; part 2

(a drabble series of Deeks and the DC team)

Bard15

Summary: the case is over, the LA team heads home and Deeks starts FLETC. Now do you really think his time in DC is gonna be that easy? Where would the fun be in that?

*****NCIS***DC***LA***NCIS***LA***DC***NCIS*****

After dropping the LA team at the airport, Gibbs drove Marty to his hotel.

"Go grab your gear."

"Uh, why, where am I going..."Deeks asked with trepidation, his eyes wide, "Not a dorm...what, there aren't, like dorms or something...you can't be serious?"

Gibbs just shook his head and grinned, "No, Deeks, there are not FLETC dorms."

"Then where am I going?"

"To my place," Gibbs answered casually.

"What! No, that's not necessary...really..."Deeks said.

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow at the detective and motioned for him to exit the car, "Go...now, this is not negotiable; well, it is, I can call Hetty right now..."

When Gibbs reached for his cell, Marty held up his hands in defeat and quickly reached for the handle. "No, no, that's alright, just give me a few minutes; be right down. No need to bother Hetty."

In an instant, Deeks was out of the car and quickly heading towards the hotel doors.

"I thought so," Gibbs said smugly.

Twenty minutes later Deeks was stowing his gear in the trunk and getting back in the car.

"This isn't necessary; don't want to put you out or anything..." Deeks said.

"Not a problem." Gibbs said casually as he pulled out. "You'll be in class all day...I'm at work...it's mostly just a place to sleep."

"So if it's just a place to crash why can't I do it at the hotel?" Deeks asked petulantly.

"Because you have a team waiting for you to come to them...in one piece; they just want the security to know you're being looked after." Gibbs explained pointedly.

"Geesh, you make it sound like I need a babysitter," Deeks groused. "I can take care of myself, you know. Why am I doing this if they are never going to trust me?"

"You're team nearly lost you...again; it's not about trust, or your ability to 'take care of yourself'. It's about their peace of mind. How do you think they felt knowing that someone was out to kill you and they were 2000 miles away? You're part of NCIS now and we look out for our own...always." Gibbs said.

The detective was surprised by Gibbs declaration and slowly nodded his head.

They rode in companionable silence for a few moments before Deeks smiled broadly and asked, "You and Callen, you used to work together, right..."

Gibbs glanced over at Deeks and nodded slowly, raising a suspicious eye as Deeks continued, "So you know all kinds of 'things' about him...have all kinds of stories, right?"

With an amused grin and a chuckle Gibbs replied, "Yeah, I now a few things about our Agent Callen."

Deeks grinned and nodded as he settled back in his seat, "Going back to school might not be so bad after all."

Gibbs just shook his head in amusement; the next few months were definitely going to be interesting.

? T B A -

Trying to put together another case story before sending Deeks back to LA, but I thought I'd play with him some more, have him interact with the rest of the team...whine about the cold and snow and lack of surfing, homework, etc...if anyone has an idea of what to do with Deeks and the team let me know, I'll share !

Next—Deeks first experience driving in the snow!


	2. Chapter 2

Drabbles in DC, #2

**Summary**: "Snow? What is this 'snow'?" Deeks first experience with snow the snow. The idea hit me a week or so ago when we had our first major winter weather and we had a 13-15 car pile-up on the turnpike.

So much for drabbles...this story kind of took on a life of its own...but 'Drabbles in DC' has such a nice ring to it; better than 'Short stories in DC'!

NCISLADCNCISDCLANCIS

It was a cold, bleak winter's day in February. The sky was growing dark and heavy with impending snowfall and the temperature was steadily dropping. Nothing out of the ordinary for the citizens of DC, but for a certain sun-drenched, beach bum from LA this was like being in a frozen, ugly wasteland.

Deeks shuffled into the kitchen bundled up in a heavy blanket, despite being dressed in a heavy sweat suit and socks. "Damn, if it gets any colder...how can you people live this way..."

Gibbs just shook his head and smirked. Deeks had been staying with him coming on two weeks and one of the first things he learned was that Deeks was not a morning person and more recently, that he didn't do cold; and, Deeks idea of cold was any temperature below 50.

He handed Deeks a cup of coffee, "Go ahead and get ready, I'll drive you in today."

A hand reached out to snatch the steaming mug before withdrawing back into the bundle of blanket, mumbling sleepily, "Huh...why?"

Pouring a cup of coffee for himself, Gibbs just chuckled. "The forecast calls for snow today...three or four inches by nightfall..."

"So," the bundle mumbled.

"So! So, you don't know how to drive in the snow." Gibbs said.

"Rain...snow, it's all water." Deeks replied, "I've driven in blinding thunderstorms, I think I can handle a few inches of frozen water."

"It's not the same thing Deeks."

"Gibbs, really...I'm a big boy, been driving for years..." Deeks grumbled. "Just go to work...it's a late day for us anyway...getting a 'tour' of NCIS and going to the range to qualify."

Gibbs just stared at the cheeky detective for a moment before relenting. "Fine, I expect you to check in with me when you get to NCIS...we'll see how the weather is then."

Deeks just rolled his eyes but agreed, having discovered, only a short time after moving into Gibbs place for the duration of his FLETC training, that arguing was pointless (it was always easier to seek forgiveness later).

"I mean it," Gibbs threatened.

"Yeah, Gibbs, I gotcha'- loud and clear," Deeks replied, turning to head back down the hall with a back handed wave. "See ya' later."

NCISLADCNCIS

The FLETC class that Deeks was a part of came through the office around eleven am, most with ill-concealed curiosity and excitement, while Deeks ambled after them with a bored look to his face.

When the instructor waved for them to follow, Deeks stopped at Gibbs desk, giving a quirky salute, "Reporting as ordered, sir; and all in one piece, told you I could drive in the snow."

Gibbs just shook his head, "One-don't call me sir; and two—it's only flurries so far. The real snow isn't supposed to hit 'til later this afternoon, swing by after class."

With a roll of his eyes Deeks whined, "Seriously?"

"Hey Deeks, how's it going," McGee asked.

"Oh, just great...if you like 'slow death by boredom'," Deeks groused, adding petulantly, "So far you feds don't do things a whole lot different than us poor lowly cops."

"Don't worry, it gets better." Tony said, "Soon they will breakout all the neat toys that the PD's don't get to play with...I remember when I got to play with the..."

"Stop right there Tony...don't need him following in your footsteps," Gibbs warned. "They had to rework an entire training manual because of the stunt you pulled when you were there."

Everyone raised their eyes in surprise and curiosity, and Tony had the good grace to look mildly ashamed.

Seeing their looks, Gibbs waved a finger at all to them, "Don't even ask. Go; catch up with your class, Deeks."

Deeks just smiled and exchanged a quick look with Tony before jogging to catch up to his class, giving a backwards wave, "Later."

NCISLADCNCISDCLANCIS

Gibbs glowered out the window of the bullpen...as the day progressed, the forecasted few inches had already come and gone and now the forecast called for full blown blizzard conditions; the snow now being measured in feet rather than inches.

All ready businesses and government offices were shutting down and even NCIS had been ordered down to a skeleton crew. Only those teams currently pursuing active, time-sensitive leads were to stay...all others were ordered home for the duration.

Even his team was preparing to leave, "Phones on and I want you to call in when you reach your destinations."

"I'm dropping Ziva and Abby at Abby's place and Ducky said Palmer was dropping him off," McGee said before heading to the elevator, followed by Ziva.

Gibbs nodded from his desk, phone to his ear. After a moment Gibbs gave a quiet curse and dropped the phone on its cradle.

"Still no word," Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head in the negative. "I need to go look for him."

"Need any help?" Tony asked.

"I don't need to worry about two of you out there," Gibbs replied.

"Uh, boss, unlike our friend Deeks I have driven in this weather for years...there's more than on route to your place from FLETC," Tony said.

After a moment of consideration Gibbs nodded. "Take it slow and check in every half hour."

On the way to the garage they discussed possible routes and who would check out which one.

Gibbs took the side roads while Tony headed for the interstate, calling in after only twenty minutes.

"Boss, if he took the interstate I know what the hold-up is; big pile up—fifteen, twenty cars at least, maybe more...it's a real mess," Tony reported. "I'm gonna check in with the PD at scene, see if I can help."

"I'll finish checking my route then head back your way..." Gibbs replied.

"You think he's in it," Tony said more than asked.

"He's cop, if he didn't get caught up in it he's helping out somewhere." Gibbs surmised. "See you in thirty."

Traffic was at a dead stop, already backed up a half a mile or more; more than a dozen emergency vehicles were scattered throughout the scene. Tony edged his car carefully along the berm, getting as close to the scene as possible.

Coming to the nearest officer, Tony flashed his badge. "Agent DiNozzo, NCIS, what can I do?"

"Agent DiNozzo, thanks for the offer." The officer acknowledged, waving in the direction of the multi-car wreck. "Mostly, we're still checking the cars...looking for victims and guiding paramedics...there are close to thirty in the pile up...and as you can imagine, with this storm, emergency personnel are stretched pretty thin."

"Any of the ambulances pulled away yet?" Tony asked.

"Only three, each one doubled up with minor injuries, going to Bethesda since it's the closest...so far, we've been lucky and no DOA's," the officer reported.

Tony nodded and went on to describe Deeks and his rental but the officer had not seen either. "There are at least ten more cars in the middle of all that that we haven't reached yet."

As Tony made his way towards the tangled mess of metal and glass he kept his eyes peeled for the detective or his car.

Tony made it up to the central area of the pile-up, again flashing a badge and offering assistance. "I'm also looking for one of ours...blonde-haired, about six foot, driving a gray sedan..."

"That would explain it," the rescue chief groused as he pointed to the far right edge of the pile-up, "That your boys car?"

Walking over to get a closer look Tony took in the damage to the car. It was apparent that the car had slid sideways into the pile-up; the driver's side was crushed inwards, windows shattered, where it had taken the brunt of impact into the pile-up. The left front and back tires off the ground several inches when the car had slid into the cars in front of it.

Grimly, Tony turned towards the rescue chief, "Yeah, it's his...where is he, how badly was he hurt?"

"Wouldn't know, damn fool refused treatment...he crawled out of his window and right into that mess." The rescue chief said angrily.

"He what!" Tony exclaimed, "You mean he's in that tangle of metal? Why hell did you let him do that?"

"I didn't let your man 'do anything'...when we went for him he said he had to help...said he heard a kid crying or something." The chief said, "We told him to wait, we needed to stabilize the area, but he just shimmed right out the window..."

"Damn it," Tony huffed out, flipping open his phone. "Boss, I think I found him...you're not gonna like it."

Ending his call with Gibbs, Tony then redialed Deeks number...

"Hello..." a voice answered tightly.

"Deeks, DiNozzo...what the hell are you doing?" Tony all but shouted. "Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"Sshhh, don't yell..." Deeks said in a pained whisper, "Been a little busy."

"Don't yell? Not only do you refuse treatment but you decide to crawl further into a ton of unstable, twisted metal...what the hell were you thinking?" Tony ground out.

"So you know about the pile-up, huh," Deeks said sheepishly.

"Know about it...I'm standing right here by your rental...what possessed you to crawl into that mess?" Tony demanded.

Taking a deep breath Deeks snapped, "I was thinking about the three, terrified kids I heard crying hysterically..."

"Are they alright?" Tony asked.

"From what I can see, they just seemed banged up...can't really reach them...got them calmed down, for now..." Deeks reported, asking pointedly. "How much longer before they can get them out of here..."

"Rescue is trying to stabilize the cars, they are going to have to cut through the wreckage...it may be awhile," Tony replied. "Now what about you...you hurt?"

"I'll live..." Deeks said with a dry chuckle.

"Not when Gibbs gets a hold of you..." Tony said, handing the phone to the outstretched hand.

"What, no...he doesn't have to find out..." Deeks said.

"To late Deeks..." Gibbs said, "Report."

"They let us out early because of the blizzard warning...I tried to take the most direct route back to your place..." Deeks started to explain but was cut off by an angry Gibbs.

"Why the hell did you do that? You were supposed to check in with me...I could have picked you up," Gibbs demanded.

"Hey, when I first left the yard it wasn't that bad; besides, I did call, your phone was off...didn't you get the text?" Deeks defended, "Besides, it's not like I caused the pile-up, just kinda caught the tail end of it..."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone and tossed it to Tony, "Text?"

Tony quickly scrolled through Gibbs phone and held up the phone with the message, calling out loudly, "Deeks, Gibbs doesn't text...he can barely check voice mail."

Gibbs shot his SFA a glare before turning his attentions back to the detective, "What's going on in there?"

"Got three kids, under 10; ones an infant in a car seat...looks like mostly cuts and bruises, but.." Deeks trailed off and it sounded like he shifting positions, before he continued, his voice pitched lower, "...really, how soon can we get them out...driver's DOA...it's not exactly a pretty sight..."

"Damn, let me see what I can do..."Gibbs said as he turned to Tony, "Check on the rescue teams progress."

"So, what about you," Gibbs asked pointedly.

"Just banged up a bit, I'll live," Deeks said.

Tony came up a moment later with the rescue chief, "Sam Watson," the older man said, "Your agent here says we got an agent an' some kids trapped in this section?"

"Got him on the line," Gibbs said.

"Let me have a word, see if he can give us a description of the area; see what we have to do to get them out," the man said.

Gibbs handed the man the cell and listened to the one sided conversation, not liking the grim looks the man was giving.

Finally ending his conversation he handed the phone back, "He and those kids are in an unstable part of the pile-up, got a few cars that have run up on top of each other in that area; if we're not careful the whole thing could come down on them."

Tony and Gibbs exchanged grim looks before Tony asked, "So, how long?"

"A couple hours at least..." the man replied.

"Couple of hours," Gibbs exploded, "Besides not knowing how badly any of them are injured, the temperature is still dropping...they could freeze to death in there."

'And if we try to move to fast we could crush them..." the chief shot back. "We'll do the best we can, but I'm not gonna endanger them any more than I have to by rushing the job."

The wait was agonizing for the two agents as the rescue workers slowly cut their way through the twisted metal; made worse by the fact that Deeks seemed to get more disoriented during their conversations.

Finally, after over two hours the last pieces of metal were cut away to reveal the car that housed Deeks and the children; both sides were crushed inwards and the roof was collapsed completely on the driver's side.

Gibbs and Tony could only watch as the rescue workers moved in with the 'jaws of life' to cut away the passenger side door and roof to free the occupants of the car.

The first image they got was of Deeks lying in the front seat of the car, obviously unconscious and notably coatless...while the three children were huddled in the floor covered in the detective's coat.

One paramedic leaned into the car to begin assessing the detective while another began handing off the children to waiting arms and rushing them to nearby ambulances.

When the kids were cleared, Tony and Gibbs moved up; Gibbs demanding, "How is he?"

"Hypothermic. Got a gash on his forehead, it'll need stitches; probably a concussion, and I think his wrist is broken..." the paramedic reported, before turning to shout to another team of paramedics, "Get me a gurney now, we gotta get him outa' here and warmed up.

The agents watched as they prepped the unconscious man for transport, following the gurney to the ambulance.

"I'm riding with him," Gibbs said in a voice that brooked no arguments from the EMT's.

"See ya' there, boss," Tony said.

NCISLADCNCISDCLANCIS

Gibbs was sitting in the ER waiting area contemplating whether to call the LA team and inform them of their agent's status when his phone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered absently, not bothering to check the CID.

"Something you need to tell me Jethro?" a woman's voice asked lightly, but with meaning.

"Ah, Hetty, I was just about to call you..." Gibbs said.

"I'm sure you were," she replied knowingly.

"Did the director call you?" Gibbs asked.

"No...seems our Mr. Deeks has made the news; 'Heroic effort of a quick thinking officer saves children', is what I believe the report said," Hetty informed the agent. "What I want to know is why I heard it over the wire and not from you?"

"Wanted to wait 'til I had news," Gibbs defended lightly. "He's still being treated."

"What do you know?" she asked.

"He's got a concussion, needed stitches to close a gash on his forehead; broken wrist and mild hypothermia." Gibbs ticked off everything the paramedics had told him. "There trying to raise his body temperature now."

Gibbs heard Hetty give a deep sigh, before asking, "And the children?"

Now it was Gibbs turn to sigh loudly, running a hand down his face. "The driver was DOA, two of the kids are being treated for minor injuries...but the baby; the baby didn't make it—too cold."

"Oh, my, that will hit Mr. Deeks very hard..." her voice filled with concern.

"He did everything he could Hetty...he wrapped them in his own coat...just took too long to get to them," Gibbs explained, adding, "...none of them would have made it if he wouldn't have gone in after them; they all would have frozen."

"Keep me updated Jethro," Hetty said.

"Will do, as soon as I get an update I'll call," Gibbs promised.

NCISDCLANCISLADCNCIS

An irritating beeping roused Marty Deeks from sleep; he opened bleary eyes to look for the source of the annoying sound and was momentarily confused by his surroundings...a hospital? Why was he laying in a hospital bed?

The rustling in the bed got the attention of the other occupant of the room, who immediately moved into his line of sight. "Hey Deeks, 'bout time you woke up."

"Gibbs?" Marty whispered hoarsely, his eyes darting around the room.

"Car accident," Gibbs answered the unspoken question.

Deeks wrinkled his brow in confusion, grimacing in pain when his head wound made itself know, before his eyes widened, "The kids...Bethany, Amanda, baby Robbie..."

"The kids were brought in with you," Gibbs said.

"How are they...they didn't seem to be to hurt?" Deeks asked worriedly.

"The girls are fine...a little hypothermic, cuts and bruises but they'll be alright." Gibbs informed the detective.

"And the baby," Deeks asked suspiciously.

With a tight sigh, Gibbs just shook his head sadly, "Sorry, the baby didn't make it...he was just too young, took the rescue team to long to get you out."

Deeks just shook his head back and forth a few times, shutting his eyes tight against unbidden tears. "Damn it, no...no..."

Gibbs laid a comforting hand on Marty's shoulder, "I'm sorry Marty...you did everything you could; but time and the weather were against us from the start."

"The girls, who's with the girls," Deeks finally asked.

"They located the girls' father, he's with them." Gibbs answered.

Deeks just nodded, and turned away from the agent.

"Get some rest, the doc's said you can get out of here tomorrow," Gibbs informed the detective.

NCISDCLANCISLADCNCIS

Gibbs left the detective to his rest and made calls to up-date the teams of Deeks condition. He was just finishing his call to Tony when a man approached him.

"Agent," the man asked hesitantly.

"Agent Gibbs, can I help you?"

"Marcus. Marcus Boyd," the man introduced himself before asking, "It was your man...they said it was an agent that rescued my girls..." the man asked.

"Yes, agent Deeks..." Gibbs replied.

"Is he gonna be okay...they wouldn't tell me much, and then news said the agent was injured," the man asked with concern.

"Minor injuries, concussion and broken wrist," Gibbs said. "Doc's are releasing him tomorrow."

"Glad to hear it...the girls were asking about him, they were hoping to see him again." Marcus said.

Gibbs nodded his head and gave a small smile, "I think he'd like that."

NCISLADCNCISDCLANCIS

Deeks was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for his ride. Despite the positive update with his team earlier that morning and the whispers of a commendation from NCIS and the city, his mood was dark; all he could think about was that they all didn't walk away from the crash.

A light knock on the door got his attention, and Gibbs peered around the door, "You up for a few more visitors before we leave."

It was on the tip of his tongue to say no but instead he just nodded mutely, hopefully a quick handshake and some empty platitudes and he could escape to Gibbs place.

"Come on in," Gibbs called behind him and the door burst open and two young girls came flying into the room.

"Marty...Marty...Marty," the oldest one exclaimed, rushing up to him. "I'm so glad you're okay...I was so scared when you stopped talking to us."

Deeks smiled at the eight year old girl, then looked over and gave Gibbs a wink, "Uh, oh, don't let the boss man hear you say I was sleeping on the job..."

The girl turned to give Gibbs an appraising look, "You better be nice to Marty."

Gibbs just smiled and held up his hands, "Don't worry, he did a good thing."

The girl nodded before turning back to Deeks, "Do get to leave today...we do to..."

Her face then turned serious, "But not Robbie...he's gonna stay with mommy, so she won't get lonely in heaven."

Marty just nodded before looking up at the man holding the younger girl.

"Agent Deeks, I'm Marcus Boyd," the man said holding out his hand, "I can't thank you enough for everything you did for my girls...they said the girls probably, that they wouldn't have survived without your help."

"You're very welcome...I just, I just wish I could have done more," Deeks said sadly, returning the handshake.

"The doctors...they said it didn't matter; it was just too long for an infant to be exposed to the cold." Marcus said. "Thank you for trying."

"Well, I just felt I needed to thank you in person and the girls insisted on seeing you..." Marcus said.

Marty nodded, "Call me when you've made the arrangements."

Boyd nodded, "Come on girls."

Bethany gave the detective a big hug and kiss while the younger one smiled and waved shyly.

Clasping Deeks shoulder, Gibbs asked, "You did everything right...just be thankful that those two beautiful little girls are alive."

Deeks just nodded; then followed Gibbs out of the hospital.

NCISTHE ENDNCIS

a/n: hope it didn't disappoint...while I like to thump on the characters and see a good dose of H/C I also like to see them being competent at their jobs and not always portrayed as 'victims'.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabbles in DC #3

Summary: Deeks has been released from the hospital following the car accident. He's still feeling guilty because an infant died.

*****ncis*****dc*****la*****ncis*****la*****dc*****ncis*****

Deeks was quite on the car ride from the hospital, staring absently out the car window.

Gibbs kept sending worried glances toward the detective and growing steadily concerned by the man's silence. He hadn't known the detective long, but what he had learned over the last few weeks; was that quiet was not in the man's nature.

"You okay, the doc prescribed some pills for the wrist and headache..." Gibbs finally said, just to break the strained silence; he knew any pain the detective was feeling was not due to his physical injuries.

"Huh...oh, no, I'm good," Deeks answered.

"You'll get plenty of time to rest up...they're shutting everything non-essential down for the duration...a few days at least, so no classes 'til Monday." Gibbs said trying to keep a conversation going.

Deeks just nodded and again turned his gaze back out the window.

Gibbs gave a quiet sigh and left the young man to his dark thoughts, maybe his team could get through to him. The rest of the drive was made in silence.

The twenty minute drive from Bethesda to NCIS headquarters took closer to forty-five because of the treacherous conditions. Gibbs pulled through the gate and parked, turning to the detective, "We're here."

Marty seemed to startle out of his daze and looked around in confusion. "Here? Where...why are we at NCIS?"

"I said non-essential services were shut down, that doesn't include us," Gibbs said with a small smirk. "Let's go."

Deeks just shrugged and shuffled after the agent into the building.

Coming into the bullpen, the two men were met by the rest of the team.

"Hey Deeks, how ya' doing," Tony asked seriously.

Waving his broken wrist, he said wryly, "I'll live."

The others nodded in understanding.

"Come on, let's go," Gibbs said, motioning Deeks to follow him up the stairs.

The team watched Gibbs and Deeks ascend the stairs and head towards MTAC, before McGee commented, "He doesn't look like he should be out of the hospital, why did Gibbs bring him here instead of to his place?"

"Hospital can't help the pain he's feeling right now," Tony explained, "And being alone with his thoughts right now..."

"He still blames himself...for the baby?" Tim guessed.

They all knew where the detectives head was at the moment...they'd all been there; feeling guilty for something that was totally out of their control.

*****ncis*****la*****dc*****ncis*****dc*****la*****ncis*****

Director Vance was waiting for them in MTAC when they entered.

"How are you Deeks?" Vance asked.

Marty just nodded absently, looking around the room, "What's up?"

"Your team is anxious to see you," Vance said, before turning to nod at the tech.

The screen came to life, showing the LA Ops center and his team, all wearing worried expressions in varying degrees.

It was Hetty who spoke first, "Mr. Deeks, how are you?"

With a wry smile he waved his injured arm, "I'm fine Hetty."

"You don't look fine," Sam commented.

"I'll live," Deeks replied with a shrug.

"Everything is shut down until Monday; he'll have plenty of time to rest up." Gibbs interjected.

"That's good to hear," Hetty commented, adding with a proud smile, "And Director Vance tells me that a commendation is being noted in your NCIS file...quite an achievement for someone that isn't even a full agent yet."

Deeks just snorted, "Yeah, well I was just doing my job and not very well at that..."

"What...how can you say that, you saved those two little girls," Kensi said in surprise.

"A baby died," Deeks all but yelled, "How can that ever be all right,"

"You did everything you could, why are you beating yourself up over this," Callen asked pointedly.

"Because...because, I should have done something more..." Deeks said angrily.

"What? What else could you have done," Callen asked.

"I don't know; something...anything...that baby shouldn't have died." Deeks said dejectedly, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "If I just could have gotten him out sooner...got him to the paramedics..."

"You mean crawl back out through an unstable pile of twisted metal; leave two little girls alone and frightened...you know they wouldn't have let you go back in to them once you were out." Hetty said pointedly. "You did everything in your power to keep those children safe...at the cost of your own well-being."

"My safety...a few bumps and bruises..." Deeks started to rant, only to be cut off by his diminutive boss.

"I hardly call hypothermia a minor health issue," Hetty replied archly.

Deeks gave a frustrated sight, running his good hand through his messed hair again. "Look, can we just drop it...please...I'm fine; I'll live."

Hetty cocked her head in thought, exchanging a look with Gibbs before saying. "Very well, get some rest and we'll be in touch."

With a nod from Vance the screen went dark.

"Your case is as cold as the weather Gibbs, have your team pack up and be back on Monday." Vance said, giving a pointed look over the detectives head.

Gibbs nodded, "Let's go Deeks."

*****ncis*****la*****dc*****ncis*****dc*****la*****ncis*****

The ride back to Gibbs place was made in the same uncomfortable silence as the ride had been from the hospital to NCIS.

As they entered the house Gibbs asked, "Hungry...thought we'd have something easy tonight..."

"I'm not really hungry," Deeks said tiredly.

"Gotta eat something, you're due for some meds soon." Gibbs replied.

It was on the tip of his tongue to argue, but seeing the look from Gibbs he just sighed, "Yeah, whatever's good."

"Spaghetti it is then...it will be a while, go ahead and get some rest; I'll call you in a bit." Gibbs ordered gently.

Deeks just nodded and trudged off to the spare room to lay down.

The detective was roused from his restless dozing an hour later by the tangy scent of spaghetti sauce wafting through his open door. He slowing got up from the bed and wandered into the kitchen.

"Smells good." He commented.

"Good, your awake...soon as the bread comes out we can eat," Gibbs said, ladling out the spaghetti and sauce onto two plates, setting them on the table, before getting the bread from the oven.

Gibbs was happy to note that Marty seemed to have developed an appetite for his brief rest.

"This is pretty good...guess I was hungrier than I thought."

"Good, shouldn't take your meds on an empty stomach."

The comment seemed to deflate Deeks mood and appetite, jolting him back to the reality of his injuries and the circumstances surrounding them.

Marty set him fork down with a sigh and picked up his coffee mug, staring off into space instead of actually drinking.

Gibbs frowned at the sudden change in the younger man's demeanor and knew he needed to do something to bring the detective out of his self- imposed recriminations.

Without a word he got up and left the table, coming back moments later and laying a 5x7 picture frame in front of Deeks.

"If you're responsible for that baby's death then I'm responsible for theirs," Gibbs said.

Deeks stared at the picture of a young blonde-haired woman who was standing behind a young girl. He looked up at the senior agent, "Who are they?"

"My wife Shannon...my daughter, Kelley," Gibbs said without hesitation.

Deeks raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You're wife...you were married; they're dead...they're both dead? How?"

"I wasn't here to protect them." Gibbs said succinctly.

"Protect them from what..." Deeks asked very slowly, afraid he already knew the answer.

"Drug dealer...Shannon witnessed a drive by, was going to testify...I was overseas..." Gibbs trailed off, reigning in emotions that were just as close to the surface as they were all those years ago. "The cartel killed Shannon, Kelley and the agent that was protecting them..."

"God, I'm sorry," Marty gasped out quietly, adding, "That's why you became an agent."

Gibbs just nodded. "We can do everything we can...but sometimes it's just not in our power to save them all; took me a long time to realize that."

Marty just nodded absently.

"Mourn the loss of the child, yes...but don't let that overshadow the good; two little girls are alive because of you—hold onto that." Gibbs said earnestly.

Deeks looked up at the agent and said quietly, "I'm trying."

Gibbs just clasped a comforting hand on Deeks shoulder and nodded. "Just hold onto that and it will get better."

**********NCIS*****END*****NCIS**********

Hope that ending wasn't to abrupt...been struggling with this little one shot for a while...I wanted good ol' h/c between gibbs and deeks without being overly sappy or melodramatic...feel like it's still missing something but at the moment I'm drawing a blank.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabbles in DC #4**

Summary: a Deeks chapter of his NCIS tour with the newbies during Drabble #2 (before the wreck)...since he is an experienced cop, the lab, autopsy and MTAC wouldn't be particularly new or exciting for him! And I'm sure his easy-going and sometimes snarky attitude would rub some of the straight-laced instructors the wrong way (kinda like he irritates Sam). Probably not a lot of action, just him getting to annoy the hell out of his instructor, show why he's a damn good cop/agent, and his first meeting with Abby and Ducky!

*******NCIS*****DC*****LA*****NCIS*****LA*****DC*****NCIS*******

_Drabble 2_

_The FLETC class that Deeks was a part of came through the office around eleven am, most with ill-concealed curiosity and excitement, while Deeks ambled after them with a bored look to his face._

_When the instructor waved for them to follow, Deeks stopped at Gibbs desk, giving a quirky salute, "Reporting as ordered, sir; and all in one piece, told you I could drive in the snow."_

_Gibbs just shook his head, "One-don't call me sir; and two—it's only flurries so far. The real snow isn't supposed to hit 'til later this afternoon, swing by after class."_

_With a roll of his eyes Deeks whined, "Seriously?"_

"_Hey Deeks, how's it going," McGee asked._

"_Oh, just great...if you like 'slow death by boredom'," Deeks groused, adding petulantly, "So far you feds don't do things a whole lot different than us poor lowly cops."_

"_Don't worry, it gets better." Tony said, "Soon they will breakout all the neat toys that the PD's don't get to play with...I remember when I got to play with the..."_

"_Stop right there Tony...don't need him following in your footsteps," Gibbs warned. "They had to rework an entire training manual because of the stunt you pulled when you were there."_

_Everyone raised their eyes in surprise and curiosity, and Tony had the good grace to look mildly ashamed._

_Seeing their looks, Gibbs waved a finger at all to them, "Don't even ask. Go; catch up with your class, Deeks."_

_Deeks just smiled and exchanged a quick look with Tony before jogging to catch up to his class, giving a backwards wave, "Later."_

**...ncis dc...ncis la...ncis dc...ncis la...ncis dc...**

Deeks jogged to catch up with his FLETC class as they made their way up the stairs toward MTAC.

"...and it's where the teams can keep up with and communicate with teams from around the world and any of our carriers..." the instructor was explaining as Deeks caught up with the group.

"Yeah, the big screen is also good for video games." Deeks commented. "Our tech says it makes it feel like you're in the game..."

The other 'cadets' looked at him in surprise, some hiding chuckles, while the instructor just scowled, "Mr. Deeks, I hardly think that is an appropriate use of government property..."

"Hey, I'm just saying..." he trailed off as they stopped at the door.

"Some of the operations monitored from this location are highly classified; therefore access to MTAC is very limited, and done on a need to know basis," the instructor continued, adding in a self- important and smug tone, "for some of you this may be the only time you will ever access MTAC, but I have made arrangements for you to see it today."

"Hope they have a good movie playing today..." Deeks joked lightly.

"Mr. Deeks, you should endeavor to take your training a little more seriously."

The detective had the good graces to look mildly ashamed, "By all means, lead the way."

The instructor just rolled his eyes and went on to explain the security protocol as he escorted them into MTAC.

Director Vance was standing in the middle of the room and turned towards the entering class. "Welcome to MTAC, I'm director Vance and we thought we would give you a brief overview and a tactical planning simulation today. If you will all take a seat, we'll get started."

As the class settled into seats, Vance approached Deeks, "You behaving yourself detective...Hetty's going to be calling me up soon for a report."

"I'm being the perfect little student," Deeks reported cheekily.

Vance just rolled his eyes, commenting, "Now, why don't I believe that."

"Director, we're ready," said a tech.

"Let's get started."

Vance explained the workings of MTAC and asked Deeks, much to the instructor's dismay, to compare and contrast it to the operation of the LA ops center.

"So, you've worked in the LA ops center...don't they handle the international cases?" one of the cadets asked.

Marty shrugged, "That, and a lot of the deep cover, extended ops...except for the caliber of the bad guys, and all the neat toys; it's not too different than a regular police op."

"I'm sure mere police cases cannot in anyway compare to the magnitude of what NCIS handles." The instructor said somewhat haughtily.

Seeing Deeks angry frown, Vance decided to step in, not liking the condescending and disrespectful tone the instructor was taking with his students "On the contrary, quite a few NCIS cases have overlapped with LAPD over the years; that is why Mr. Deeks has spent the last two years working closely with NCIS as the liaison to the LAPD."

"You already work for NCIS? Why are you in FLETC?" one the cadets asked.

Deeks smiled, "Decided to trade up...even if you have police experience you still have to go through the federal training to become an agent."

The detective then turned to Vance and pouted, "You'd think I'd get to CLEP a few courses after working with Hetty and Callen though."

Vance gave a small laugh, "See it as a way to even the playing field with the rest of your teammates."

"So, you already have a team ready and waiting for you," one of the cadets asked.

"Providing he ever decides to take his training seriously and endeavor to pass his courses," the instructor interjected smugly.

"I'm sure Detective Deeks will have no problem passing the required courses," Vance said, his warning directed to both the instructor and the detective. "Shall we continue with the tactical simulation...?"

For the next hour, the occupants of MTAC traded ideas and plans for completing their simulation exercise... tossing out and discarding many options before deciding on a final plan to complete their 'mission' assignment.

Vance was not pleased that the instructor took every opportunity to gleefully quash many of the cadet's suggestions, especially when tossed out by the detective, but chose to let it continue for the time being to see how the cadet's handled themselves in a tense situation.

"That would not work at all, and goes against all mission protocol procedures..." the instructor interrupted Deeks, again.

Deeks raised a smug eyebrow before answering, "Yeah, well, the bad guys don't read the same handbook we do and when you're out in the field things can turn on you in a heartbeat and you have to be able to adapt quickly or risk blowing your cover."

"The protocols are there for a reason, Mr. Deeks." The instructor shot back, "We can't have every agent calling their own shots...where did you come up with such a ridiculous plan?"

Deeks raised an incredulous eye at the man, asking skeptically, "Have you ever been in the field before?"

Trying to defuse the mounting tensions in the room Vance interjected quickly, "Protocols are important guidelines, but they can't prepare you for everything you might encounter on an op. Deeks is correct, the game can change in mid play and you have to be able to adapt quickly; be willing to make changes to best keep your team safe and complete your mission."

"And by the way, it wasn't my plan...it was coordinated by our operations manager." Deeks said.

Although the other cadets didn't understand the reference, Deeks could see the instructor knew exactly who he was referring to by the surprised look that crawled across his face.

"Let's take our seats and run the scenario and see what results we get." Vance instructed the group.

The simulation scored the group at an 88% chance of success using Deeks suggestions.

"Good job cadets...just remember, if your team comes back alive...your mission was a success." Vance said. "Enjoy the rest of your tour."

Vance shook hands with each cadet before excusing himself.

Wanting to reassert his authority over his class the instructor immediately took charge, "Its 12:30 so we will break for a quick lunch before meeting back up in the lobby at 1:30, at which time we will visit the lab and autopsy. Do not be late. You are dismissed."

The instructor stood at the railing and watched the cadet's descend the stairs and go to the elevators, paying special attention to the detective who broke off from the group and casually sauntered towards the bullpen.

'Arrogant bastard,' thought the instructor. 'Strolling around like he owns the place.'

A smug look crossed his face when he approached Gibbs desk, 'This ought to be good, Gibbs will tear him up and spit him out.'

Although he wasn't an field agent, the instructor was well aware of Agent Gibbs gruff reputation and was looking forward to the detective being put in his place and was disappointed when Gibbs greeted him in what appeared to be a friendly manner; and was further angered when not only Gibbs, but the rest of his team, seemed to be equally friendly with the detective.

'What was up with this guy...he was lacks-i-das-i-cal in his studies, didn't seem to take anything seriously; and yet Gibbs team and the director himself seemed to fall all over themselves to befriend the LA cop,' the man mused angrily. He normally didn't read much into any of the cadet's files...he really didn't care what kind of 'experience' they claimed to have had prior to joining the agency, but for this newest cadet he was going to make an exception.

He was pulled from his musings when he noticed Agent DiNozzo head towards the elevator with the detective: as if the detective was not bad enough to deal with, he was no doubt getting pointers from the other 'cop' and how to circumvent agency protocol. He couldn't stand these LEO's coming in thinking they already knew everything.

*****NCIS*****DC*****LA*****NCIS*****LA*****DC*****NCIS*****

The class was standing in the lobby, when Deeks and Tony walked up to the group.

"It's about time, Mr. Deeks," the instructor scowled, "We do have a schedule to keep..."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Ducky loves company anytime...and Jimmy'd love to share the misery of listening to Duck's stories..." Tony snarked, clapping Deeks on the shoulder, "Remember what I said, and try to stay outa' trouble..."

Deeks waved back, "Where'd the fun be in that."

Shaking his head in annoyance the instructor snapped, "Let's go, Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer are waiting for us in autopsy."

The ride down to the lab was done mostly in silence, the instructor was amused at the uncertain and, in some cases downright scared looks on most of the cadet's faces at the thought of going to autopsy...some of them were already starting to look a little green. In retrospect he probably shouldn't have scheduled autopsy right after lunch.

But then his eyes rested on Deeks, who was casually leaning against the wall of the elevator, again looking bored; and felt his anger rising again.

"This way," the instructor ordered as he ushered them out of the elevator and into autopsy.

Ducky and Jimmy looked up from the body on the table when the sliding doors opened, "Ah, Mr. Mallory, I see we have some new faces."

"Indeed, Dr. Mallard, time for them to see that not everything is action and adventure; that these cases can't be solved with just guns and brawn, but need brains and the skills and many people such as yourself and Mr. Palmer." Mallory said.

Ducky nodded to the man before turning to the cadet's, "Welcome, and feel free to ask questions as we go through the autopsy."

Several cadets' already looked ready to pass out and one especially green looking young man asked, "It we're going to be field agents why do we need to see this...we're not doctors..."

"Sometimes understanding how someone died is key to determining the Modis Operandi of your killer...the method of killing—whether by weapon, poison or with ones bare hands...it can tell you a lot about the mindset of a killer," Ducky began to explain, "The brutality of the kill can help one determine if it was a personal attack or a professional hit."

"Why would anyone choose to do this for a living," another cadet groused quietly, not realizing he had been overheard.

"Because the deceased deserve a voice, deserve to be heard; but mostly, they deserve justice." Ducky said pointedly.

"So he a victim or a perp," Deeks asked curiously, coming up to stand over the body; this being the closest he had come to an actual case in weeks.

"Ah, the young Lt., here, was indeed the victim..." Ducky said, indicating the bullet holes then pointing to the x-ray on the light table, "Shot three times at close range with a small caliber handgun, the second one was the fatal one, nicked his aorta."

Deeks grimaced but mused aloud, "Close range...seems like overkill for just a mugging; guy mixed up in anything?"

"That's for the agents upstairs to determine..." Ducky said, looking around Deeks to see several of the cadet's had moved away to the other side of the room. "Dare I surmise that this is not your first autopsy?"

"LAPD...seen my share of bodies, Doc," Deeks said with a tired sigh.

"LAPD...ah, you must be Henrietta's new agent," Ducky said warmly, looking at his gloved and bloodied hands he chuckled, "I'd shake your hand, but..."

Holding up his hand and chuckling himself Deeks replied, "Yeah, rain check on that doc."

Picking up a hand of the deceased, Deeks commented, "No defensive wounds; no struggle then?"

"None that I have determined..." Ducky answered.

"So he was either taken by surprise of he knew his killer." Deeks commented.

"Logical assumption," Ducky surmised, "I'll of course know more after I complete the autopsy and Abby run's her tests."

"Mr. Deeks, you're here to observe an autopsy not solve the case...we have actual agents for that." Mallory said.

"Quite alright Mr. Mallory...questions are always welcome," Ducky said giving the instructor a pointed look. "But you are right in that we need to continue, Jethro...agent Gibbs is not a patient man."

The autopsy continued, with a healthy interjection of 'stories' from the old doctor, and in very little time all the cadet's (save Deeks) had succumb to the 'gruesomeness' of the autopsy...some had lost their lunch, and all had moved to the far side of the room by the time Ducky had dropped the bullets into the waiting specimen jars.

"To Abby, if you will, Mr. Palmer," Ducky said, dropping in the last bullet. "I believe that is your next stop on the tour...so our forensics specialist can demonstrate processing evidence."

"If you will all follow me," Palmer said. "Before evidence is delivered anywhere in the building it must be signed for...a clear chain of evidence must be maintained so that it is not compromised."

*****ncis*****la*****dc*****ncis*****dc*****la*****ncis*****

The loud, pounding music that attacked their ears upon exiting the elevator had most of the cadet's wincing and Mallory scowling in disgust. Deeks noted that the autopsy assistant...Palmer, if he remembered correctly, didn't seem fazed in the least by the loud music.

Leading the way into the lab, Mallory stopped inside the door, if possible his scowl deepening at the sight of the lab specialist.

Abby's back was to the door, the music drowning out Mallory's voice, so he moved further into the room, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Miss Scuito."

Abby jumped in surprise, greeting the instructor with forced cheerfulness, "Oh, Mallory, it's you."

"Yes, Miss Scuito, did you forget we had the cadet tour today," He asked, looking her up and down in disdain.

"No, of course not...I could _never_ forget you agent Mallory..." Abby said with forced cheerfulness, before spotting Jimmy. "What cha' got for me today Jimster?"

"Hey Abs, here's the bullets we pulled from the body...need ballistics," Jimmy said handing the goth the evidence jars and clipboard, "We'll have the other samples ready in another hour or so."

Abby pulled Jimmy close and whispered in his ear, "Which one is Deeks, I haven't got to meet Callen's new agent yet?"

"The blonde one, standing over at the freezer...he's been giving Mallory hell since they got here," Jimmy answered quietly.

"Ah, a man after my own heart..." Abby replied gleefully.

"Gotta go, get those other samples to you in a bit," Jimmy said, pulling away from Abby and giving the cadets a small wave. "Enjoy the rest of your tour."

"Hey guys, welcome to my domain," she said adding with a scowl, "Rule one—don't touch my babies."

Marty just smirked as Mallory scowled and the other cadets shuffled about unsure of themselves. Callen had told him the forensics specialist was unique, just how 'unique' he had failed to clarify.

He quickly shook off his surprise, knowing that looks could be deceiving, as he often fell into that category of being underestimated himself; and Callen had said in no uncertain terms that she was one of the best.

Deciding, if nothing else, his fellow cadets had suffered through enough of Mallory's 'people' skill, he stepped forward, "So, let's see the forensic magic of Abby Scuito that G Callen brags so much about..."

Abby just smiled, "Oh, aren't you a charmer. Callen had a few choice things to say about you too, Detective Deeks."

At that Deeks gave a pout, "What...really...don't believe everything you here; well, unless it was good of course—just what did Callen say anyway..."

"That you talk a lot..." she replied with a laugh, coming up to ruffle her hands through his hair like one would ruffle a dog's fur, "and Sam said your hair was soft and fluffy, like a sheep dog,"

"What, no...really," the detective squawked, moving out of her reach and shaking his head. "He's just jealous of this fine mane...they put you up to that, didn't he?"

Abby just smiled and shrugged a shoulder.

"If you two are quite done..." Mallory suddenly interrupted. "The bullets Mr. Palmer brought for analysis...I'm sure the agents are waiting for the results..."

The two had the good graces to look at least a little chagrined at Mallory's obvious impatience and the other cadet's discreet chuckles.

Abby picked up the jar and rattled the bullets around and began explaining the process for identifying the slugs and the weapon they were fired.

"Can I see," Deeks asked.

Abby handed him the jar while she programed the machine. He looked at them closely, swirling them around the jar before saying, "looks like these are from a .22, classic small caliber used by some street gangs; easy to get and hard to trace."

"And you can tell that just by looking..." Mallory said in disbelief.

"Lot of experience with gangs," Deeks said with a shrug, "When you see it enough times you start to remember it; and no offense to Miss Scuito, but sometimes you just don't have the time for a full analysis..."

"Yeah, like when Gibbs expects answers—yesterday, for evidence you haven't found until tomorrow," Abby said with a smirk.

Taking the jar from Deeks she prepped the slugs, a twinkle coming to her eyes, "A wager?"

Deeks looked at her in surprise, "I'm listening."

"If you're right, you pick the restaurant...if my babies come up with something different, I pick," she said. "I know you haven't got to do anything fun since you've been here...I heard Gibbs and Callen are conspiring to keep you outa trouble while you're here...bummer. He probably has you trapped in the basement with his boat."

"Yeah, well...Gibbs is definitely..." Deeks didn't quite know how to finish.

"He's our papa bear...always keeping his cubs in line..." Abby finished for him.

"So, you can convince him to let me out of the house, huh," Deeks asked skeptically.

With a huge smile on her face she answered smugly, "I'm his favorite..."

Deeks just shook his head with a laugh, "Fair enough, it's a date."

A throat clearing loudly got their attention and Abby and Deeks looked to the cadets and instructor innocently, not the least ashamed by their bantering.

"This could take hours...I'll send your class a copy of the results..." Abby said.

Though it pained him to say it, Mallory thanked the forensics scientist for her time and began to herd his cadets out of the lab.

Deeks gave her a wave, "Later."

**...ncis dc...ncis la...ncis dc...ncis la...ncis dc...**

A/N—sorry it's been so long for an update...but for some reason a scene between Deeks and Abby just wasn't coming to me...this is what I finally dragged out of my 'muse'...hope it doesn't seem to OOC for either

A/N: and a test for all you Deeks fans—why could Deeks so readily identify a .22 caliber slug? I did get on line and it is one of several handguns known to be favored by street gangs.


	5. Chapter 5 Date Night

**DATE NIGHT**

Drabbles in DC #5

"The Date with Abby...and Tony...and Tim...and Ziva, and of course Papa Bear Gibbs..." -or- "The team really doesn't trust their little Abby with danger prone Deeks"

Summary: Abby convinces Gibbs to let her take Deeks out and show him DC...

**NCIS NCIS-LA NCIS NCIS-LA NCIS**

"Please...please...please...please...please," Abby begged with a pout.

"It's a school night," Gibbs answered succinctly.

"Not tonight...Saturday...I've got tickets to the band, and since no one else will ever go with me..." Abby continued to pout, "...then dinner and I promise to have him home before he turns into a pumpkin."

When Gibbs didn't answer immediately she practically stomped her feet in frustration, "It's been almost two weeks since the accident...you're even letting him drive again; you can't keep him on

house arrest forever."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows in an "oh, really, watch me", kind of look causing Abby to scowl petulantly, "I'm gonna call Callen and tell him how mean you're being."

With that comment Gibbs gave his classic smirk and a teasing chuckle, "Whose idea do you think it was to keep him locked in the basement? Look, Abs, he's a big boy, if he's feeling up to it he can go with you to the concert...since you do owe him dinner and all."

"Lucky guess," she grumbled, remember the bet she had made with the detective about the identity of slugs she had been processing two weeks before.

Gibbs continued to chuckle, "No Abs, just experience."

**...ncis...ncis...ncis...ncis...**

**A**bby showed up at Gibbs house around two o'clock that Saturday, surprising both men.

"Hey, Abs, I didn't think we were going to dinner 'til six," Deeks asked in surprise.

"We're not...and the concert starts at eight thirty; I just thought we could get a little sight-seeing in this afternoon," she replied.

"Uh, its March...isn't it a little cold to be traipsing around the monuments," Deeks asked, giving an exaggerated shiver, "I've had about enough of being cold."

"There's more to see than monuments...there are the Smithsonian museums, the aquarium...oh, we have to go to the Crime and Punishment museum; ya' gotta see the electric chair...and they've got chains and manacles...it's so cool..." Abby explained enthusiastically, looking Deeks up and down, "So are you ready?"

"Uh, I guess so..." Deeks said; he couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm.

"You two stay outa' trouble today," Gibbs warned lightly.

"We will," Abby said happily as she grabbed Deeks arm. "Let's go Marty."

**...ncis...ncis...ncis...**

"Okay, I thought we'd hit the Crime and Punishment museum first...then you can decide if you want to go to one of the museums or to the aquarium..." Abby was practically bouncing with excitement as they rode the train downtown.

"Well, I can go to an aquarium anytime in LA so how 'bout we hit the Smithsonian; I have always wanted to go there," Deeks said.

"Which one," she asked, pulling out a tourist map and handing it to him.

"Which one," he asked in confusion.

"There's more than one...Natural History, Postal, the original building; gosh, there are quite a few," Abby answered.

Deeks scanned the tourist map and finally said, "Let's go to the natural history museum...actually, I'd really like to go the Library of Congress too."

"Cool...first the C&P then chose either the library or museum...by then it will be time for dinner. We can always catch the others later," Abby said.

Deeks just smiled at her excitement, "I'm the tourist but you're the one acting like you've never been to DC before...you live here, surely you've seen it all."

"Not really, there's a lot to see in DC...you actually need multiple trips **and **time to really take in all that the museum have to offer, and the displays at the museums change occasionally," Abby replied. "You know how much time we all spend working..."

Deeks nodded at that, twelve and fifteen hour days couple with extended times undercover left little time for a social life, never-the-less a chance to sight-see. "You ever make it back out to LA I will be sure to return the favor...I never really thought about it before; despite growing up in LA, there are a lot of things I've never gone to see or experience."

"I'll hold you to that," she replied happily.

They got off the train and walked the few blocks to the Crime and Punishment museum, Abby bouncing and chattering all the way, "This place is to way cool...and they even film 'America's Most Wanted' in a studio in the basement..."

They paid their admission and Abby pulled him up the stairs; they saw a replica of an old jail cell, "Sparky" (the electric chair), an entire display of medieval torture devices, and even both took turns at the indoor laser shoot. Deeks was especially fascinated by the "Mobster" room, that detailed the high lights of the mob wars and the FBI's early task forces set up to counter the growing mob crime.**

As they came out of the museum into the gift shop Abby spied a very familiar dark haired man at the t-shirt display.

"Tony," she exclaimed, as she bounced up to him, "what are you doing here?"

Turning to her with over exaggerated surprise, Tony replied, "Abby, fancy meeting you here..."

"Tony...?" Abby questioned, scowling.

"Well, see, Ziva here has never actually taken the time to see the sites in DC..." Tony started to explain.

"Hello Abby," Ziva said.

She looked at her co-workers suspiciously for a moment, "You've never been interested in seeing the sites before..."

"Well, uh...what with the case stalled, and a weekend off..." Tony started to quickly explain.

By now Deeks had come up to the trio, "Hi, guys...what's up?

Wagging her finger at her Tony and Ziva she said, "They are definitely up to something...I think they're following us!"

Deeks just quirked an eyebrow, watching with amusement, as Tony and Ziva stammered out excuses.

"What...really, no; why would we be doing that...no," Tony said.

"Remember, DiNozzo—no—forensic- evidence..." She said, poking him with every word to add emphasis to her threat, and giving him a hard stare. "I can't believe you're following us...that is so...so...mean...it's not Marty's fault that all those things have happened to him...we should be embarrassed that such awful things have happened to him since he's been with us..."

He should be offended, but in the short time he had spent with this team, Deeks knew they were like a family, and knew that if the situation was reversed, his team might pull the same stunt if it was, say, Nell, who was going out with...say, Tony; oh, yeah—no question there...a tail, air support...the works, if DiNozzo were to take out their analyst: that's providing he made it past "big brother" Sam and Callen or Eric didn't just erase him from existence.

Finally feeling sorry for the two agents, Deeks stepped forward with a chuckle, "It's alright Abby, really—can't blame them for looking out for their girl...so, how 'bout lunch...and DiNozzo's buying."

"What...wait...why me," Tony's protest was cut short by a smug smile from Abby, as she grabbed his arm and practically pulled him from the gift shop.

"That sounds like an excellent idea...then maybe I won't tell Gibbs...I can't believe..."Abby scolded the SFA.

"But Abby, really, we weren't following..." Tony again protested

Abby's continued scolding and Tony's overlapping whining was cut off as the door closed, leaving Deeks and Ziva standing in the gift shop, amused looks on their faces.

"She can be really scary if she wants to be can't she," Deeks asked.

Ziva nodded sagely, "You have no idea...it is best to always stay in Abby's good graces."

"Shall we, wouldn't want to miss any of this," Deeks said, holding out an arm for Ziva take.

"By all means," the Mossed officer said with a mischievous twinkle.

Despite Tony's put upon attitude at being stuck with the bill, lunch was a relaxed affair; the agents exchanging the more humorous of their work related stories.

"So where you going next," Tony asked casually.

"Don't you dare Anthony DiNozzo...you will stop following us this instant," Abby said.

Putting up his hands in defense, Tony said, "Hey, it was just a question..."

Deeks just smiled, "Abby was going to show me one of the museums...Natural History...if Abby doesn't mind I don't care if you join us..."

"I do not wish to intrude on your...date..." Ziva said

"Can't think of anything better than a beautiful woman on each arm..." Deeks said with a huge smile.

"I have never been there, I have heard there are many of these museums in the city," Ziva commented.

Staring at her two friends for a moment, she finally gave a little huff, "Fine, Ziva can come..."

Turning to Tony she poked him in the chest again, "...but you mister, you're in the dog house."

"Ah, Abby, you wound me..." Tony said with mock hurt as he clasped a hand over his heart.

They walked the several blocks to the next museum, Tony grumpily trailing behind Deeks and the girls.

**...ncis...ncis la...**

After only a few minutes of Tony's muttering, Abby finally relented and took his arm, pulling him up to join the rest of them as they toured the museum.

"I'm still mad at you though," Abby said.

**...ncis...ncis la...**

The group was spread out through the "History of Man" display when Abby scrunched up her face as something across the room caught her eye: surprising Deeks when she pulled away from him suddenly and began stomping across the room.

"McGee...and Jimmy—you had to drag Jimmy into this; were you in on this with Tony and Ziva...were you..." Abby exclaimed as she stood, arms crossed, in front of a very surprised looking Tim McGee.

"What...no, Abby...fancy meeting you here..." McGee tried for innocent and failed.

Abby's scowl deepened, as she drew out his name, "MacGee..."

"Now, Abby...Jimmy here has never been to the Natural History museum, so I offered to take him..." McGee attempted to explain.

"Really...cause you and Jimmy hang out so much together..." Abby said, raising her eyebrow in skepticism.

"No time like the present..." McGee shrugged.

By this point the rest of the team and Deeks had made their way over and Tony just smirked, "Give it up Probie...you're busted...just admit it and move on...hey gremlin, how'd McSneaky talk you into such a dangerous mission?"

"Hey, I really haven't been to the museum," Jimmy stammered out, shooting his own scowl at Tim, "I wondered at the sudden invitation?"

"That was just mean Timmy," Abby huffed out, grabbing Jimmy's arm she said, "come on Jimmy, these guys obviously can't be trusted..."

Abby took Jimmy by one arm and Deeks by the other and pulled them off to another display, leaving the three agents standing chastised.

Smirking at the two men, Ziva commented, "I told you it wasn't a good idea to try and follow her..."

After much groveling and apologizing, Abby forgave her co-workers and they all made their way to the museum cafeteria only for Abby's feathers to be ruffled for the third time that day as she whined loudly, "Gibbs...you too, what are you doing here?"

"Come to collect some wayward agents..." Gibbs said, unperturbed by the Goth's outburst.

"Gibbs, really, we just ran into them..." Tony started to explain, only to be cut off as Gibbs motioned his agents and autopsy assistant to follow him.

As the agents filed past him he reached over and gave Abby a gently kiss on the cheek, commenting with a smile, "have a good time...remember he turns into a pumpkin at midnight..."

He then turned to a rather amused looking Deeks, shaking his hand, "keep our little girl safe..."

"Will do Gibbs," Deeks replied returning the handshake.

Abby and Deeks watched the senior agent catch up to his "charges" and usher them out of the building; turning to Deeks Abby attempted to apologize, only to have Deeks brush her off.

"It's okay Abby really, I thought it was kinda cute," Deeks said with a chuckle, putting her at ease by voicing his earlier thoughts about Sam and Callen, and what they would do if it were DiNozzo attempting to take out Nell.

Abby got a big grin on her face at the thought, "...and it would serve him right...well just a little...if Callen hurt my Tony..."

With a snort, and hands raised defensively, Deeks deadpanned, "there'd be no forensic evidence..."

Abby punched Deeks in the arm, causing him to rub his arm and pout melodramatically, "what...you channeling my partner now...really..."

She shook her head, and hooked her arm through his, "Let's go to dinner before the director and Ducky show up..."

...ncis...ncis la...

As the couple exited the museum, two men stepped from behind a display.

"That was close," a voice with a distinctive Scottish broughe said quietly.

"I definitely would not want to be on Miss Scuito's bad side...maybe I better reconsider that equipment requisition she sent me," the tall dark man commented, as he pulled his cell and dialed a number.

"Yeah, he's fine...no mishaps, gun fights or other catastrophes..." the NCIS director said.

The older gentleman watched as the taller man finished his conversation and pocketed his phone.

"Is Henrietta satisfied," the older gentleman asked.

"For now...we just have to keep the boy out of trouble for another month...then he's Hetty's problem..." Leon said with a sigh.

With a smile, Ducky said, "Dinner...my treat...

...NCIS DC...NCIS LA...NCIS DC...NCIS LA...NCIS DC...

a/n: this was meant to be over the top and taken with a grain of salt...I just couldn't get the idea out of my head of the team stalking Deeks and Abby on a day outing...I hope it came off as funny...anyway, I've got a mini case story in the works to finish up Deeks time in DC before he reunites with his team...

A/N: **These places actually exist in DC...I've been to the Crime & Punishment Museum and the Natural History museum...there are six, seven Smithsonian museums...I really want to go back to DC to see the rest of them, and go the aquarium...oh, the Zoo is great, too!


	6. Chapter 6A

**Coast to Coast**

**Drabbles in DC #6A**

"**One Last Case"; Part I**

Summary: Deeks is nearly finished with his FLETC training, so of course he needs to be involved in one more case with the DC team before heading home.

a/n: I know absolutely nothing about FLETC training, how the building is set up or even where it is…Don't care….it's just a piece of fiction to whump on our favorite characters.

…**..N C I S/LA/N C I S...**

Gibbs slammed down the phone and looked towards his team, "Gear up…we got a possible hostage situation at FLETC."

The team arrived to find several police cars already on scene; along with several MP's and a few ambulances. From the number of people milling around, it appeared most of the building had been evacuated.

"Gibbs." The lead agent said, flashing his badge as way of introduction. "What have we got?"

"From what we're getting from the witnesses, a guy walked into the lobby and just started shootin' up the place and when people took cover, he took to the elevator and went to the fifth floor," the officer explained.

"What about security footage?" Gibbs asked. "Has anyone ID'd the shooter?"

"Closed system, has to be accessed from the security office." The nearest MP reported. "We were ordered not to breach the building until NCIS arrived."

"Location of the shooter," Gibbs demanded.

"As far as we know he's still on the fifth floor." The MP replied.

"What is so special about the fifth floor?" Ziva asked.

"It houses all the administrators and instructors offices." McGee supplied

"Sounds like someone wasn't happy about their grade," Tony commented flippantly.

Cautiously they approached the building entrance, guns drawn, meeting no resistance as they made their way to the security office.

McGee immediately holstered his weapon and slid into a vacant seat facing the bank of cameras spread throughout the building.

"Here's the playback of the shooter entering the lobby." McGee said.

They all watched as a man of average height and build with dark hair walked purposefully to the middle of the lobby and pulled out a gun and began shooting into the air. As the patrons in the lobby began to duck and cover the shooter calmly walked to the elevator and boarded. They watched as the elevator light stopped at the fifth floor and stayed.

"He has apparently called all four elevators to the fifth floor and stopped them," McGee observed.

"Wants to make sure no one can approach from that direction." Gibbs said, turning to one of the guards he asked, "How many exits off the floor?"

"Besides the elevators there are three sets of stairs...one at the elevators, then one on the east and west walls..." the guard replied.

"He didn't make any attempt to hide his identity from the cameras…we have a clear shot of his face; I'm accessing personnel and student files to see if we can identify the shooter." McGee said.

"Do we know if everyone made it out of the building?" Tony asked the MP that came into the building with them.

"There are at least 4 instructors and 2 visitors unaccounted for at this time." The man reported.

Gibbs nodded to Tony then to a nearby console. "We need the files on those instructors; see if there is anything to make someone mad enough to shoot up a federal building. And find out who the missing visitors are."

"That one's easy." The MP said. "According to the log it is a Wanda Clark and a Marty Deeks."

The team reacted to the latter name.

"Boss…" Tony ventured.

"Deeks," Gibb's sighed loudly, running a hand down his face and thought about how much trouble Marty Deeks had gotten himself into since coming to DC; he could not believe he let Callen talk him into babysitting duty all those months ago. That kid could be underhanded and sneaky when he wanted something...

_.__**...flashback...**_

_Knowing full well Gibbs would give him the run around, Callen had played his trump card, informing the former marine how much Hetty had taken to the detective and how she had hand picked him for the team; how even Sam was starting to warm up to the quirky detective._

"_And you know there will be hell to pay if anything happens to her new boy." Callen had said with a smile in his voice, before adding with seriousness. "He's a good guy Gibbs…he can think on his feet with the best of them; and he really came through for us when we were in Romania. He's taken a lot of hits for this team already and hasn't backed down from anything. Its taken four years; but he's finally ready to become an agent..."_

"_He's a detective, right?" Gibbs asked._

"_Hey now, are you dissing on our 'detective'," Callen joked. "I believe you got your SFA from the detective heap."_

_With an exaggerated put upon sigh he asked. "What time does his plane land?_

"_Six o'clock your time," Callen said with a smile. "And be nice to our boy Gibbs."_

"_What! I'm always nice." Gibbs smirked_.

…**..NCIS/LA/NCIS...**

Marty Deeks was not a happy detective-come-agent. While he had no regrets in his decision to take Hetty up on her offer, he did regret and loathe the endless government paperwork and the whole "going back to school aspect"; and damn if it wasn't proving more dangerous than being out on the streets. He'd been in more trouble trying to go to 'school' in DC than he had been on his last undercover in LA.

And really...really!—did he have a target on his head or something; he was just here to meet with his primary instructor...go over his final evaluation...in less than a week he would be on a plane home..._but, nooo-_

From his place on the floor he eyed the man with the gun carefully while his mind couldn't help replay the events of several months ago that landed him in his current predicament (well, if he was gonna be honest "another" predicament, damn, he really couldn't wait to get out of DC and go home)...

_**...flashback...**_

"_But Hetty, come on, I'm already a cop…I've already been too the academy. Why do I have to this FLETS thing?" Marty practically whined._

"_It's FLET-C, Mr. Deeks, and it is a requirement for anyone who wants to be an agent. You're dealing with a whole different set of criminal types and the federal laws and standards are quite different from that of city police forces." Hetty explained._

"_And it's clear across the country…in DC….in the middle of winter." Deeks continued to grouse. "I've never been anywhere where the temperature got below 70; I don't even own a coat."_

_Hetty just smiled indulgently and handed Deeks a rather large box. "Then it's a lucky thing I decided to purchase this for you."_

_Deeks eyed the woman suspiciously for a momen_t _before taking the box and laying it on a nearby table; pulling off the top as if he expected a snake to jump out at him. Inside the box lay a scarf, hat and gloves set atop a dark gray lined parka. Deeks pulled it out of the box and looked at it. "Uh, gee, thanks Hetty…I think._

_Hetty just smiled. "Your plane leaves later tomorrow afternoon; you should probably sign out so you can start packing."_

_The detective sighed heavily and replaced the parka back into the box. "I really have to go back to school?"_

"_Yes, Mr. Deeks you really have to go back to school." She said with a wave of her finger, "I expect faithful attendance…I will be calling weekly for an update on your progress, so no slacking._

_Marty couldn't help but smile and gave a crooked salute, "Yes, ma'am._

"_Get out of here you scamp." She said with a laugh, shooing him out of her office._

_Walking back into the bullpen he set the box on his desk and plopped into his seat. "Is this really for real…this 'Fleecy' training….months and months….in the cold?"_

"_It's FLETC." Kensi corrected. "And yes, it's mandatory training to become an agent. And I don't know why you're carrying on so much…because you're already a cop and worked with us so long you only have to take the abbreviated course."_

"_Can't I just CLEP the class or something…doesn't on the job training count for anything." He complained._

"_That's the other reason you're not being required to take the whole course." Callen commented. "Come on it's only a few months; it'll be over before you know it."_

"_Sure it will." Marty pouted._

"_Listen, I have a friend at NCIS I can have him pick you up at the airport…."_

"_What! You want the first thing he encounters off the plane to be Gibbs?" Sam exclaimed in mock horror. "I'm sure Hetty would like our boy here to come back in one piece."_

"_Whose Gibbs…surely he's not as scary as Hetty." Deeks commented._

_Sam just shook his head, a grim look on his face._

"_What? Really? He's scarier than Hetty? Really?"_

…**..NCIS/LA/ NCIS...**

"McGee, see if you can pull up the cameras on the fifth floor..." Gibbs ordered.

Less than a minute later several screens were showing camera angles from various places on the top floor of the building. It was the center camera, however, that drew the team's attention.

"We got names on the other hostages...?" Gibbs asked.

One of the security guards stepped toward the screen and began identifying the hostages, "this man and that woman are the visitors that logged in...Marty Deeks and Wanda Clark; the instructors are Patrick James, Ron Black, Regina Miller and Fred Mallory*..." the guard pointed out each individual as he named them.

Deeks, as well as the four instructors and female visitor, were sitting with their backs to the wall in the hallway just outside the instructors' office cubicles. The team studied the camera intently, looking for any injury to the detective or any of the hostages; while also getting their first real look at their shooter.

"They all look to be in one piece..." Tony commented.

Gibbs just nodded, saying, "…let's keep 'em that way," before turning to McGee and asking, "Got anything on our shooter?"

"Nothing is coming up on AFIS, boss," McGee replied, "but the search could take a while..."

"Run DMV records too...the guy might not be military...could be a civilian contractor with a beef against the agency..." Gibbs directed his agent.

"How do you want to play it boss...?" Tony asked.

Studying the screen, Gibbs had made the decision to contact the shooter and find out his demands when he noticed that the detective appeared to be one step ahead of him...

…**..NCIS/LA/NCIS...**

Holding his hands up in a placating manner, Deeks shuffled so he was half standing, half kneeling causing the gunman to whirl and level his gun at him, warning, "Hey, don't move...don't anyone move..."

"Hey, man...just calm down...no one's gonna do anything, alright..." Deeks said in a calm tone, "Just want to help man...just tell us what it is you want..."

In a fit of rage, the gunman suddenly stepped into Deeks space and hit the detective with the butt of the pistol, unbalancing detective and causing the other hostages to gasp out in fear and anger as Deeks sprawled across the floor in a daze.

Unaffected by the hostages reactions, the gunman raged, "help me...no one can help me...for months I've waited and nothing...they won't ignore me now...not unless they want six dead bodies..."

In the security office, the agents winced in sympathy at the hit Deeks took and Gibbs face became hard, his voice tight with anger, "McGee, get me that bastard on the phone...now..."

…**..NCIS/LA/NCIS...**

The sudden ring of a nearby phone caused the hostages, as well as the gunman, to startle. The hostages sent worried glances between the gunman and the phone, uncertain what to expect from the volatile man.

After the fourth ring, Deeks looked up from dabbing a handkerchief to the cut on his head and said pointedly, "whatever it is you want man...now is your chance to get it...but ya' gotta pick up the phone an' tell 'em what you want..."

His eyes never leaving the hostages, the gunman took the several steps to the ringing phone, finally picking it up, "Yeah..."

"This is agent Gibbs, NCIS...everyone all right up there..." Gibbs asked, not wanting the man to know they had eyes on him.

"Everyone is still breathing if that's what you're asking..." the man snapped.

"Good, now how do I keep those hostages safe and get them out of there..." Gibbs asked.

"You find out who killed my little brother..." the man said with finality.

Exchanging looks with his team, Gibbs asked, "Who's your brother...?"

"Chief Petty Officer Kyle Morris..." the man replied.

Gibbs shot a look towards McGee who began pulling up the PO's service record...

"Uh, boss...that was 'our' case from a couple months ago..." McGee stated as he scanned the file, "the case Marty ID'd the slugs for Abby...it's still open...it's a cold case right now...we chased down the leads we had and nothing to tie it to anything related to his time in the military. When nothing new has presented itself...it's being listed as a mugging at the moment since the Petty Officer's watch and wallet were stolen and it was turned over to the PD to follow up on..."

"Lies...who, are you covering for..." the hostage taker yelled angrily, waving the gun in the general direction of the hostages.

Turning and pinning the angry man on the screen with a steely gaze, Gibbs said in a hard voice, "We're not covering for anyone Mr. Morris...we just don't have any leads to follow at the moment...if you have something we can use...?"

"As a matter of fact I do...not that anyone would listen..." Morris spat back.

"Why didn't you give it to the investigators before this...?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"Because I just found it a few days ago...the PD isn't interested in solving my brother's murder..." Morris ground out angrily, "I gave it to them over a week ago and now they say they don't have it anymore...that someone from the navy came and confiscated it…"

"What was _**it**_...?" Tony asked.

"It was a flash drive…it had pictures of some men I didn't recognize, and what looked like some kind of plans or schematics for something…I don't know what…" the gun man said in frustration.

"You say you gave this flash drive to the PD…" Gibbs asked.

"Yes…yes, I gave it to them since NCIS dumped my brother's case on them…but it wasn't a mugging…and now the flash drive is gone-taken back by the Navy," the man spat out angrily, raging accusingly, "what are you hiding…who are you covering for…it was something on that drive that got my brother killed…something the Navy is trying to cover up…"

"I assure you the Navy isn't covering anything up…there was never any evidence to suggest your brother was in any danger or that there was ever a flash drive…" Gibbs said, his eyes going to McGee for a nod of confirmation.

"Don't! Don't…lie to me," the gun man ground out, "the officer said someone came to the department day before yesterday and flashed an NCIS badge and took possession of the drive, claiming national security…who was it…I want the team that had my brother's case…I want them to find out who killed my baby brother…what are they covering up…?"

The team exchanged looks before Gibbs said, "you got them…tell us everything you know…."


End file.
